My Turn to Help
by tessanoelle97
Summary: Kate shows up on Daniel's doorstep, something's wrong. I don't own Perception. Warning for possible rape/PTSD
1. What Happened?

It was a late September night, and Dr. Daniel Pierce was just going about his business, doing a crossword puzzle. The house was pretty much quiet, because this was the one week that Max was away.

All of a sudden there was a banging at the door. At first Daniel ignored it because he thought it was just another symptom. After about thirty seconds, the banging got louder.

Daniel finally got fed up enough, so he put his puzzle book back on the table. When he finally made his way to the front door, he opened it with hesitation. The second the door was completely open, he couldn't believe his eyes, there on his door step stood a bloody, bruised, and crying Kate.

"Kate, my god what happened?"

"I was on my way home from a restaurant, I thought it was safe, so I decided to walk but..."

Then Kate broke down in tears, but Daniel knew what she was going to say. He pulled her inside, and into his arms.


	2. Shock

He pulled her inside and into his arms.

Daniel stood there for a while, comforting Kate, trying to relax her. After about three minutes, Kate pulled away.

"I...I'm sorry. I should go.."

Kate started to walk away. Daniel stepped towards her and said,

"Kate, your not leaving, I need to take you to the hospital."

Kate furiously started shaking her head. She said,

"No Daniel, no hospitals. Your a doctor, can't you just fix me?"

Daniel wanted to fix her, he really did but he knew he couldn't.

"Kate, c'mon..how about I went with you?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go."

Daniel called a cab, and the cab drove them to the hospital.

Daniel brought Kate in and she sat down in one of the chairs, still in tears. Daniel explained to the nurse what he thinks happened, and that Kate needs to see a doctor. He asked the nurse if he could go with her, but she said not for the initial physical exam.

Daniel walked back over to Kate and sat next to her. He spoke softly and said,

"Kate, a doctor is going to come out and get you soon. I can't go with you, but I promise I will be there after."

Kate didn't acknowledge Daniel, but he knew that she had heard him.

A few minutes later, a doctor came out and called Kate's name. Kate didn't want to go at first, but Daniel helped her get up, he waved to her as she went through the big doors.

While Kate was being examined, Daniel began pacing around the whole room. There was no one else there except Daniel and the nurse.

Ten minutes after Kate went in, the doctor came back out.

"Dr Daniel Pierce"

Daniel raised his hand. The doctor ushered him towards some chairs. The doctor said,

"I have some things to tell you. Kate has multiple cuts/ contusions on her face and neck, most of them will heal up nicely in a few days. There was one that was a little deep but should be okay. I have some bad news, from what I can gather about Kate from how she looked when she came in,..."

Daniel knew what the doctor was going to say next, but he dreaded hearing it anyways.

"I think Kate might have been sexually assaulted as well."

Daniel felt a pit in his stomach. He couldn't believe it. How could someone do this to her?

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, we were hoping that's where you would come in. She refuses to say anything to any of our staff. So, I was wondering if you could go and talk to her, see if she'll open up to you. If she was in fact assaulted, we would need to do an exam."

Daniel knew he had to.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to her."

"Good, she's in room 221. When you are done, just go tell the nurse on that floor and she'll come and find me."

"Thank you"

The doctor left.

Daniel was there alone in that room again. He felt so badly for Kate. He rose slowly out of his chair, and made the trip up to the second floor.


	3. Deep

Daniel took the elevator up the second floor. He took the long way around to Kate's room, because he still didn't know how he was going to talk to Kate.

He finally reached door 221. Daniel opened the door slowly, as he didn't want to scare Kate.

He walked in, Kate was on her side crying, so she was completely unaware that Daniel had just shown up. He pulled a chair up by the bed and sat there for a little while.

Kate rolled over about five minutes later. Daniel still couldn't believe what he saw. She had bruises and cuts all over her face. She just looked at him with a tear stained face and held his hand.

"Kate, you need to tell me what happened."

She shook her head "no."

"Kate, you can trust me, I'm your friend. Just breathe."

Kate nodded and took a breath. "I didn't know who he was, he just kept coming onto me at the bar. He offered me drinks, but I shooed him away at least three times. I just decided to leave. It was a beautiful night out, so I figured I would walk home. I was walking by an alley when..."

She started to cry. Daniel squeezed her hand and said,

"It's okay, I'm here."

"When he grabbed me and shoved me against a brick wall. I tried to fight him off, but then he just slammed my face against the wall again. I tried to fight again, but then he just pinned my hands above me, and that's when..."

Kate broke into full blown tears, Daniel squeezed her hand again, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Kate, the doctor needs to do an exam."

She nodded her head, because she knew the procedure for this type of situation.

She spoke in between bouts of tears,

"Can you stay with me? Please, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll ask the doctor, but I'll make sure I can."

He let go of her hand and walked out of the room to go find the doctor.


	4. Í'm Here

Daniel went out to the nurses' station. He let the nurse know Kate's decision. The nurse told Daniel that the doctor would come and get Kate in about ten minutes.

Daniel walked back into Kate's room, to find her crying again. Without saying anything, he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her arms and whispered,

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here."

They sat like this until the doctor came in. He said,

"Agent Moretti, it's time for the exam. It shouldn't take long."

Kate said,

"Is it okay if Dr. Pierce comes with me?"

"Sure, if that's what you need to get through this."

Daniel helped Kate out of bed and into a wheel chair. He wheeled her down the hall into an exam room.

The doctor said,

"I'm going to need everything you're wearing, don't worry I'll give you a gown to wear after."

Daniel stood in front of the partition while Kate was handing her clothes to the doctor.

A few minutes later, the doctor handed Kate a gown and said,

"We did the initial physical exam in the ER. So all we need to do here is a pelvic exam and then you can go back to your room. I'll discharge you in a couple days. I just want to make sure that your more severe injuries don't cause an infection. Okay?"

Kate nodded.

She sat on an exam table. Daniel turned around to make sure she was comfortable while the doctor put her feet into the stirrups and covered her legs. Once she was covered, he went to her side and held her hand.

He said,

"Just focus on me, it'll be over soon."

Ten minutes later the exam was over and Kate was wheeled back to her room. The doctor gave Daniel permission to stay with Kate for the duration of her hospital stay.

Kate fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Daniel pulled up a chair and he too fell asleep, hoping that he could help his friend heal.


End file.
